DPAS2
Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2) (Japanese: 幻のポケモン・デオキシス!! (後編) Phantom Pokémon: Deoxys!! (Part 2)) is a special chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter begins in the Galactic Warehouse, where Mars has cornered Deoxys and continues to try obtaining it. Meanwhile, at the Veilstone Game Corner, Hareta and Mitsumi are at the Slot machines. Mitsumi rages at the machines, complaining about how much she's put into them without paying out while Hareta is finding it a fun experience and feels that it's an easy way of making money. Mitsumi decides that maybe she should calm herself down and listen for the 'voice' of the Slot machine. It doesn't work, but Hareta decides to try it as well anyway, however he hears the voice of something else. Somewhere, Deoxys is calling for help! Mitsumi follows him as he runs to the meteorites, however she dismisses his claims of having 'heard' something and returns to the Game Corner. Hareta manages to try and focus in on the voice again, closing his eyes. After running into several things along the way, he arrives at the Galactic Warehouse, where B-2 and a female Grunt stand guard. Hareta accuses them of holding Deoxys in there, and while the female Grunt bluffs and asks for proof, B-2 is amazed that he guessed and asks if he's psychic. Hareta leaves the two Grunts to Piplup as he heads inside and reunites with his friend Deoxys. Mars comments that she wasn't expecting to see him here, while Hareta tries to remember her name, calling her "Mabs". After correcting Hareta, Mars sends out her Purugly to attack, saying that Deoxys will belong to Team Galactic. Hareta orders Deoxys to use , which takes down Mars's Purugly, however she then sends out her next Pokémon, Kangaskhan, and commands it to use . It manages to score a good hit on Deoxys as it is no longer able to change due to being weakened. However, once Kangaskhan's Outrage is finished it is left and rampages around the warehouse. Mars tries to stop it by reaching for its Poké Ball, however before she can grab it, it is destroyed by Kangaskhan. Mars announces to the grunts that it's time to evacuate the warehouse and set a bomb to take care of Kangaskhan, and that protecting the warehouse is their number one priority. Hareta objects though, telling Mars that the life of her comrades are more important than that and that he has a plan. Mars asks what the plan is, and Hareta tells him that he's gonna leave to go get something and to wait. Mars is subsequently left alone, and just as Kangaskhan is about to attack, Deoxys manages to shield Mars. She wonders why it protected her, and suddenly comes to the realization that ever since Hareta appeared, all its hostility has gone. Hareta and Piplup arrive back where the meteorite is and after lifting it just high enough for Piplup to shoot a under, allowing the meteorite to be propelled through the air towards the warehouse. This allows Deoxys's power to be increased enough to change into Attack Forme to use , thus subduing Kangaskhan. Mars admits defeat to Hareta saying that Deoxys is all his now, however Hareta replies that Deoxys belongs to no one, although it's still everyone's friend, even Mars's! As Deoxys flies off, Hareta says that he's also heading out again in search of Dialga, however he is unable to convince Mitsumi to leave the Game Corner as her losing streak continues. Major events * Mars has managed to corner Deoxys in the Galactic Warehouse. * While Mitsumi and Hareta are playing the slots, Hareta hears Deoxys's voice calling for help, though Mitsumi dismisses it as Hareta just hearing things. * Hareta discovers Deoxys at the Galactic Warehouse and battles with Mars. * Mars's Kangaskhan goes into an uncontrollable rage after using Outrage, Mars is unable to recall it after it shatters its Poké Ball. * Mars tells the grunts to set up a bomb to dispose of Kangaskhan, Hareta objects and goes to get something. * Hareta returns with the meteorite which boosts Deoxys's power enough to defeat Kangaskhan. * Mars admits defeat to Hareta, saying that Deoxys is his, but he replies that Deoxys belongs to no-one and that it's simply everyone's friend, including Mars's. * As Deoxys leaves, Hareta plans to head out again in search of Dialga, however Mitsumi is still losing at the slots. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Mars's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * B-2 * Mars * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Mars's) * (Team Galactic's) * Trivia * The Deoxys two parter cannot occur at the point of the manga it is placed due to Hareta and Mitsumi being separated. If the events are to be considered canonical to the main series, it must be set before Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Celestic Town in Dialga's Secret Keys. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPAS2 zh:DPAS2